deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Tatsumi
Tatsumi 'is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series, ''Akame ga Kill! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eren Jaeger VS Tatsumi * Guts vs. Tatsumi * Venom vs Tatsumi * Kain Highwind vs Tatsumi * Tatsumi VS Nagisa Shiota * Ragna VS Tatsumi * Tatsumi VS Zack Fair * Conner McKnight vs Tatsumi With Night Raid * Big Hero 6 vs Night Raid * Night Raid vs. Suicide Squad '''Completed Death Battles * Dante vs Tatsumi * Naoto Kurogane vs Tatsumi * WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio) Possible Opponents * [[Crona (Soul Eater)|Crona (Soul Eater)]] * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Juvia Lockser (Fairy Tail) * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Nagato (Naruto) * Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) * Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) * Salem (RWBY) * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) *Kirito (Sword Art Online) History Growing up in a small and poor village, Tatsumi decided to become a soldier for the Empire and earn some money. After taking up and finishing training, he leaves with his two best friends, Sayo and Ieyasu towards the capital, but is separated along the way. After arriving, he is rejected by the military for requesting to start as a Captain and is scammed out of his money by a woman named Leone. He's taken in by an upper class girl named Aria, but soon fights when her home is invaded by the assassination group known as Night Raid. He soon learns that the family had been taking in strangers from the country and torturing them, Sayo and Ieyasu included. He then kills Aria and is scouted and recruited by Night Raid. Learning the ways and truth of the capital inspires Tatsumi to fight for a new country and to prevent any more wrong doings by the Empire to its people, becoming a member of Night Raid prior to obtaining the Imperial Arm Incursio for his use. Death Battle Info *Age: Teens (Possibly 16 or 17) *Height: 5'5 *Weight: ??? *Assassin of Night Raid Abilities *Skilled Swordsman *Amateur Blacksmith *Skilled acrobat *Skilled in Hand-to-hand combat Incuriso Demon Armor Incursio is an armor-type Imperial Arm created long ago by the first emperor of the Empire, normally assuming the form of a short sword when not in use. It was crafted from the living body of the Tyrant, a dragon of the north that can adapt its body against any threat to itself. As a result, known as the Demon Dragon Armor and changing its appearance with each user, Incuriso is near indestructible with the ability to adapt to almost any situation and evolve accordingly. It greatly enhances the users strength, speed, and agility, along with the halberd Neuntote that can easily cleave through giant Danger Beasts and a Trump card that renders them invisible. Incuriso was previouslt owned by Bulat until he passed it to Tatsumi, whom he trained as an ideal successor to unleash the armor's full potential. That reasoning eventually came to pass when Tatsumi pushed the armor to its limits during his fight with Esdeath when was being rescued from his execution by Night Raid. As consequence of the accelerated evolution, Tatsumi gradually losing his humanity with every use, Incurisio started to bond onto the human's body and would eventually reconstitute itself as Tyrant once used few more time with Tatsumi consumed in the process. Feats *Survived a 1-on-1 duel with Akame *Defeated Ogre *Held his own against multiple Imperial Arm users prior to acquiring Incuriso *Killed Nyau with one punch *Won a martial arts tournament against a master of Imperial Fist without using Incursio *Defeats one of Kurome's undead puppets. *Landed a punch on Esdeath *Got multiple girls to have romantic feelings for him (lucky bastard) *Defeated the Imperial Arm Primus Imperator, though not without consequence. Weaknesses *Tends to fight without much strategy. *Invisibility can be seen through if his opponents possess heighten-senses. *Forcing The armor to evolve and using it afterwards will cause Incursio to consume him, making him the new vessel of Tyrant, the Danger Beast which is Incursio is made of. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:Assassin